


El diario de Tom

by celeskira



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Comedy, Community: fanfic100-es, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Furry, High School, M/M, alternative universe, hanna barbera - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeskira/pseuds/celeskira
Summary: Esta historia relata las aventuras de Tom y Jerry desde una perspectiva diferente. Aquí los personajes son vistos como adolescentes humanos enfrentándose a las desventuras de la vida colegial, aunque siempre con el humor característico de Hanna-Barbera. ¿Podrá el energúmeno y gruñón Tom sobrevivir a la secundaria y a su insoportable nuevo compañero de clases?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi nombre es Thomas Grey.
> 
> Hago esto no porque disfrute hacerlo ni porque tenga planeado volver a leerlo en unos cuantos años más adelante para evocar a la nostalgia (lo cual comúnmente suele ser el objetivo de un diario), pues se muy bien que no habrá recuerdo alguno que quisiese desenterrar de esta maldita etapa de mi vida... La secundaria.
> 
> En realidad hago esto con la esperanza de que estas memorias puedan ayudar a aquellos excepcionales estudiantes que, tal como yo, ahora mismo su intelecto, habilidades y enorme potencial se encuentran siendo reprimidos por aquel infierno de cuatro paredes. Estoy seguro que muchos se sentirán identificados conmigo, cuando les confiese que no he conocido individuos mas idiotas, enfermos y sobre todo inmaduros que los que transitan por los concurridos pasillos de una escuela secundaria. Y de cierta forma creo comprender el porqué. Pero en fin, eso es algo que discutiremos después, ya que ahora mismo siento la urgencia de comenzar con esto para poder terminarlo cuanto antes...

Primer día: 11 de agosto

Querido diario.

Como es usual, me senté en la parte de atrás del autobús, no solamente porque eso me hace sentir aislado de esas personas que tanto detesto, sino porque además los rebotes del camión provocados por el imbécil del chofer me ayudan a terminar de despertar.

Por desgracia ni siquiera mi forzado auto-aislamiento fue suficiente para retrasar el encuentro con una de las razones que más me han hecho cuestionarme la existencia de materia gris en la secundaria... Spike.

Un desagradable tipo gordo, de tez tan blanca como el papel y con las mejillas infladas como globos. Una apariencia asquerosa que hacia justicia tanto a su intelecto como personalidad.

-Hey, Tom!- Gritó desde uno de los asientos ubicados en el centro, haciendo que los adormilados compañeros giraran sus cabezas con curiosidad.

\- ¿qué es enano, gris y virgen?

Todos en el autobús rieron, por supuesto era obvio que se refería a mi. Algunos rieron ente dientes, otros de forma mas descarada soltaron una carcajada monosilábica. Yo estaba demasiado soñoliento y fastidiado como para razonar demasiado en las consecuencias que traería mi respuesta.

-¿Tu cerebro?-

Las risas y exclamaciones de burla estallaron, sin embargo se desvanecieron tan rápido como vinieron cuando el gran y gordo Spike se levantó de un brinco, lanzando miradas amenazantes a su alrededor. Su regordeta cabeza recorrió cada esquina del autobús haciendo que una por una, las risas se desvanecieran hasta que todos quedaron en completo silencio. Luego, sus enormes ojos enrojecidos (probablemente a causa de una borrachera el día anterior) se posaron en los míos, y segundos después caminaba hacia mí dando tan tremendos pasos que recuerdo haber brincado al ritmo de ellos sobre mi asiento... Mierda.

La clase del señor Shaggy fue tan aburrida como la del año pasado. La historia de las olimpiadas de la risa era algo que ya había repasado en vacaciones, así que no fue ninguna novedad para mi. El ojo derecho me seguía palpitando, y el hielo con el que lo presionaba no parecía lograr ninguna mejoría.

Decidí entonces, para distraer un poco el dolor, fijar mi atención en la única persona que valía la pena contemplar en aquella mugrienta aula... La encantadora Bianca. Una muchacha albina, de cara afilada y hermosos ojos azules. Una belleza de mujer en verdad, aunque lamentablemente, y me apena confesarlo, igual de tonta que el resto.

Ese día, el hijo de puta de Butch la cortejaba entregándole un ostentoso ramo de rosas, mientras ella entre risitas coquetas le besaba la mejilla.

Butch era el hijo de un importante inversionista de la ciudad, por lo que el dinero, los autos y las mujeres sobraban en su vida. Era en verdad un cretino egocéntrico, sin embargo era el único de allí que podría considerar mi amigo. O eso creo, porque a pesar de que ya le había confesado mi interés por Bianca él la seguía cortejando en mis narices.

Después de despedirse entre guiños y risitas, Butch me volteó a ver con un expresivo semblante de sorpresa, obviamente debido al estado de mi pobre ojo.

-Hahahahaha! De verdad te pasaste esta vez, ya sabes que no puedes joder a Spike y tú aún así...

-Déjame en paz, ya es bastante malo que media escuela se haya enterado.- suspiré enfadado, girando sobre mi asiento para que el idiota de Butch dejara de mirarme.

-¿Sólo media escuela?, todo el mundo habla de eso! Bianca dice que casi sales volando por la ventana trasera del camión! Hahaha

Si, eso era lo que me faltaba. Bianca, mi amor platónico, había sido testigo del acontecimiento humillante de la mañana.

-No, en realidad eso no... Bianca dijo eso?

Pero nuestra conversación fue entonces interrumpida por el señor Shaggy, quien pronunció un sonoro "¡ATENCIÓN!" que hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en el curioso individuo parado a su izquierda. Un muchacho de baja estatura (quizá 20cm menos que yo, a decir verdad), de cabello castaño, ojos grandes y cafés que traía puesta una chamarra color crema. El sujeto sonreía, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Jeremy Brown.-

-Pueden llamarme Jerry.- Interrumpió sonriente el muchacho.

-A partir de hoy estudiará con nosotros –continuó el señor Shaggy -así que por favor les pido que lo hagan sentir en casa. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con tus compañeros antes de que continuemos con las clases?

El peculiar muchacho entonces miró al señor Shaggy con sus grandes ojos, y sonriendo ampliamente respondió:

-Claro! Quisiera compartirles esto...-

Lo que pasó después tomó a todo el mundo por sorpresa. El chico había extraído de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una... Dinamita?!

Todos dieron un salto involuntario hacia atrás con estupefacción. Yo me erguí sobre mi pupitre, recorriéndome lo más posible hacia atrás, todo ello en un único movimiento... Las cosas que explotan provocan en mí un sentimiento de profundo terror, he de admitirlo.

El señor Shaggy no tuvo una reacción menos escandalosa. Al ver la dinamita soltó un grito ahogado y al igual que el resto retrocedió unos pasos de forma veloz y salvaje hasta topar con el escritorio, pero rápidamente pareció recordar su posición de supuesta autoridad y trató de recuperar la compostura.

-Pe...pe..pero joven! Qué rayos cree que está haciendo?! Suelte eso en este instante!

Dijo el asustado profesor, señalando temblorosamente al explosivo con su dedo índice, apoyándose en su escritorio con la otra mano.

-No se preocupe maestro, no pasa nada mientas no prenda la mecha. Mi tío trabaja en una compañía de explosivos muy famosa. Pensé que a mis nuevos compañeros les gustaría conocer de primera mano una dinamita real, así que traje ésta!- respondió sonriente, alzando el endemoniado objeto para que todos pudieran verlo.

Todos en el salón observaban con curiosidad aquel cilindro rojizo. Algunos se habían animado a acercársele para verlo mas de cerca. Yo por mi parte, aun encogido en mi pupitre con recelo, encajaba las uñas en los brazos de madera del mesa-banco con nerviosismo, deseando con toda mi alma que guardara esa maldita cosa de una vez. Al parecer mi reacción fue demasiado notoria, pues pronto sentí caer sobre mí la mirada de aquel lunático, quien al parecer le divertía verme sumido en aquel terror. El bastardo sonrió.

-Aunque si me lo preguntan, una demostración como esta resulta ser bastante aburrida si no se hace completa.- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Acto seguido, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo encendió y en un movimiento rápido prendió fuego a la mecha. Todos reaccionaron de forma histérica, algunos soltando una que otra maldición como en el caso de Butch, otros simplemente dejando escapar un grito de nervios, pero más de la mitad de mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a correr en círculos desesperados, tumbando mesas, sillas y todo lo que se topara con su camino. El señor Shaggy terminó encima de su escritorio en posición de gatas, gritando con absoluto pánico, y yo... Bueno, yo estaba aterrado.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan traumático y espeluznante que con sólo recordarlo las manos comienzan a temblarme.

Jerry se quedó mirando la dinamita encendida en sus manos como si estuviera esperando algo, y cuando la mecha había llegado a la mitad de su recorrido la tomó en una mano y tal como lo haría un jugador de béisbol, cerró un ojo, sacó la lengua y la lanzó en perfecta curva directo hacia mi.

Lo único que me es posible recordar, es que cuando aquella cosa se detuvo justamente en la mesa de mi pupitre yo no corrí. No porque no estuviera asustado, sino porque me quedé quieto, sumido en un estado shock. Recuerdo que simplemente permanecí allí, con mi ojo bueno bien abierto y el ceño fruncido mirando directamente a la mecha consumiéndose. Levanté las manos, con las palmas abiertas en forma de garra, dejando caer el hielo que estaba sujetando. Apreté los dientes, arqueé la espalda y sentí como mi respiración se detuvo por momentos. Cerré ambos ojos arrugándolos con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos llenos de completa agonía, no escuché ningún bum! Pero sí un eco de risas, que pronto invadieron por completo el lugar.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y miré hacia donde estaba el explosivo. La endemoniada cosa no había explotado. Sin embargo, la puta broma de aquel maldito había detonado algo peor en mi ese día.

Jerry caminó hacia mi lugar y tomó la dinamita. Luego, ante el asombro de todos, la partió a la mitad, revelando un cilindro completamente hueco.

-Esta dinamita es falsa. Y el verdadero empleo de mi tío consiste en administrar una franquicia de artículos de broma.- Exclamó mientras se inclinaba, escenificando a un mago haciendo una reverencia después de haber hecho su acto. –Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, la verdad me encanta hacer amigos.-

Pronto el muchacho se vio rodeado de gente que animada reían y bromeaban sobre lo ocurrido. Incluso el señor Shaggy, recuperado de su ataque inicial, ya se encontraba platicando casualmente con el endemoniado chico.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿te asusté?- Me preguntó con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. En respuesta a mi silencio, comenzó a reír. Recuerdo que su risilla era irritante y aguda, chocante... Tal como la de una rata.

Yo seguía en mi sitio, ahora con las uñas enterradas en los costados del mesa-banco, mirando completamente enfurecido al maldito enano. Quería golpearlo, matarlo! Y las burlas a mi alrededor no cesaban, lo cual definitivamente no me ayudaba a recuperar la calma.

¿Qué pasa Tom?, no me digas que vas a llorar, ooh pobre bebé!-

Cuando giré la mirada para averiguar quién había hecho el denigrante comentario, no pude evitar sentirme profundamente avergonzado al darme cuenta de que provenía de nada mas y nada menos que de la bella Bianca. El rubor cubrió mi rostro, al igual que la ira, la cual trataba de contener con la ayuda de pesadas y prolongadas respiraciones. Después volví a mirar al enano castaño que aún continuaba riendo frente a mi...

-Oh vamos, ¿de verdad te vas a enojar por una inocente bromita como esta? Que sensible eres amigo –

Lo que sucedió después fue tan repentino que casi ni pude notar en qué momento comenzó todo.

La ira contenida terminó por explotar.. Dí un fuerte manotazo en la superficie del mesa-banco al tiempo que me levanté de un solo brinco de mi asiento, lanzando mi mirada más amenazante sobre el chico, quien paró de reír en seco, mirándome con sus enormes ojos completamente abiertos. Ni siquiera la tímida súplica del señor Barbera me retuvo de disparar un potente puñetazo que fue directo a la cara de aquel mal nacido. Sin embargo...

-PAAAM!-

-AAAAAAGH!- Grité mientras sostenía mi adolorida mano derecha con la izquierda, apretando los dientes con indignación. Jerry se quedó unos momentos parado frente a mí, aun sosteniendo ese extraño objeto metálico que se había interpuesto entre su cara y mi puño, el cual ahora vibraba a causa del impacto. Pude ver cómo mis nudillos habían quedado marcados sobre su superficie. Me sorprende no haberme roto ningún dedo, ¡eso había dolido! Ese bastardo me las pagaría...

-Eso es un yunque?- Preguntó Butch sorprendido, a unos metros de distancia, mirando estupefacto el extraño objeto -¿Quién rayos trae un yunque a la escuela?-

-Nunca se sabe cuándo va a ser útil.- Respondió con picardía.

-TE MATARÉ MALDITOO!- Grité furioso, mientras que de un empujón derrumbaba el pupitre que se interponía en mi camino, me abalancé cual bestia sobre aquel bastardo. Lo se, lo se, aquello fue impulsivo e inmaduro, pero nunca me he considerado como un individuo calmado, si les soy honesto.

Jerry espantado salió corriendo, no sin antes lanzar el pesado yunque en un arranque de nervios, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre (porque no) mi pie. Aullé de dolor, brincando sobre mi pie izquierdo mientras sobaba el derecho con ambas manos. (Gracias al cielo por haber heredado huesos fuertes) El pequeño bastardo había salido del aula corriendo como un loco.

-Aaagh! Au! Au! Au!... Heeey! Vuelve aquí!- Grité mientras que cojeando, salí del salón dejando tras de mí una sarta de expresiones por parte de mis compañeros y amenazas por parte del señor Shaggy.

El pequeño idiota era rápido, y muy escurridizo. Apenas di unos pasos fuera del salón y pude ver cómo desaparecía entre el corredor de los casilleros. Lo seguí hasta allí, y un poco antes de darle alcance escuché un CLANK! Lo cual me indicó que se había escondido dentro de alguno de los casilleros... Que nena.

El número de aquellos refugios metálicos era basto, pero al menos ahora lo tenía acorralado.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, ¡Sal en este instante o te juro que se pondrá peor!

Esperé unos segundos en espera de ver si mi amenaza era atendida, y al no escuchar respuesta alguna estallé en un nuevo ataque de ira. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a repartir fuertes patadas a las puertas de los casilleros, logrando abrir algunos y sólo abollar otros. El sonido provocado por el escándalo era tal, que no era de sorprenderse que poco a poco una considerable audiencia de alumnos rodeara la escena curiosos, contemplando estupefactos mi rabieta. Pocos segundos después, tenía prácticamente a toda la secundaria observando. Yo estaba tan concentrado maldiciendo y golpeando casilleros que apenas y presté atención a ese detalle.

Finalmente, observé que la puerta de uno de los casilleros se movía de forma inusual. "Ya te tengo" pensé.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, poco a poco me fui acercando, hasta que al fin me puse de frente al locker número 65. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en mi rostro mientras lentamente tiraba de la manija de la puerta, convenientemente entreabierta.

CLANK!

La puerta metálica se abrió el golpe dándome de lleno en la cara, impactando fuertemente contra mi nariz, mientras algo salía de allí a toda velocidad. Yo solté un juramento, y ya medio aturdido por el golpe reanudé mi persecución.

-Argh! Detente!- Exclamé fúrico.

\- Déjame en paz, ¡fue sólo una broma!- Respondió Jerry entre respiraciones entre-cortadas de fatiga.

No estoy seguro de cuánto más abría durado nuestra extraña carrera de no haber sido detenido tan bruscamente momentos después.

Justamente un poco antes de salir definitivamente del pasillo para llegar a los baños, sentí como una fuerte mano me sujetó del hombro y me detuvo en seco. Yo volteé, decidido a enfrentarme a aquel individuo que había intervenido en mis coléricas intenciones, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme cara a cara con el director Barbera.

-Se...señor director!- exclamé sorprendido. Aquel hombre me sostuvo con fuerza mientras me fulminaba con su penetrante mirada. Luego, en un lento movimiento giró su cuello hacia la gran multitud a sus espaldas.

\- Todos hagan el favor de regresar a sus respectivas clases AHORA – Dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra. Después de unos segundos, el corredor había quedado tan vacío como al principio cuando todos en una desesperada y silenciosa carrera habían vuelto a sus salones dejándome a solas con el temible director. Yo aún estaba buscando con la mirada al pequeño bastardo, pero el muy pícaro había desaparecido entre la multitud.

\- Bien bien Thomas, debo decir que nunca antes había ocurrido un incidente semejante a pocos minutos de haber comenzado un nuevo semestre. Usted señor acaba de Imponer un récord.-

\- Lo siento señor, pero es que el chico nuevo...-

\- No soportaré este tipo de escándalos bajo ninguna circunstancia joven. Normalmente lo suspendería, pero dado a que es el primer día y que usualmente no tengo problemas con usted sólo le aplicaré una sanción de servicio comunitario.-

Mierda. Hubiera preferido la suspensión, pensé. El servicio comunitario solía tratarse de realizar alguna enfadosa y desagradable tarea doméstica después de clases. Y la verdad lo ultimo que quería era pasar mas tiempo el necesario en ese maldito lugar. Pensé en persuadirlo, pero el director no se veía demasiado dispuesto a aceptar argumentos.

-Si señor.- Respondí finalmente, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Bien. Véame después de clases en la cafetería mañana. Y ahora fuera de mi vista.-

El resto de las clases surgieron sin contratiempos. De vez en cuando escuchaba cuchicheos a mis espaldas y miradas mezcladas con incredulidad, asombro y burla posándose en mi. Por fortuna, Jerry había escogido sentarse en la parte de atrás, así que no tenía que verlo si no quería. Pronto dio la hora de salida.

De camino a casa no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera planear mi venganza. Ese maldito me las pagaría.

Siempre he sido bueno con la ingeniería, y recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeño tenía un talento natural para la construcción de trampas, las cuales usaba a menudo con las aves de mi jardín.

Pensé en la creación de un mecanismo colocado en su pupitre que hiciera disparar un par de petardos directos a su cara. Seguramente eso le quitaría las ganas de jugar bromas. O tal vez un sensor que haga que caiga un bloque de cemento sobre su cabeza en cuanto se siente...

Así continué todo el camino a casa, formulando planes maquiavélicos, mientras que al mismo tiempo planeaba para mí mismo una ducha y una buena siesta para poner fin al mal día. Sin embargo, nada me había preparado para lo que siguió después...

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa dispuesto a echarme sobre el sillón, mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron a su máxima expresión e hice grandes esfuerzos para retener un grito de furia que se quedó atorado en mi garganta. Aquel endemoniado muchacho de chaqueta marrón estaba cómodamente recostado en MI sillón leyendo una revista. La impresión fue mutua, pues sus ojos se abrieron con espanto, y la revista cayó de sus manos al suelo.

-TÚ! – Gritamos al unísono.

Mi madre brotó de la cocina, algo alterada por el doble grito de exclamación.

-Hola cariño, veo que ya conociste a Jerry .-

-Si, ya tuve el placer –dije en tono sarcástico- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabrás que viene del extranjero. Yo escuché sobre el programa de tu escuela sobre albergar a muchachos que vienen desde fuera a estudiar al país, y no pude evitar pensar que seria una estupenda idea tener a un chico como el en la casa. Siempre estás solo y se me ocurrió pensar que algo de compañía no te vendría mal, además siempre es interesante conocer gente de otras culturas y...-

\- YO NO NECESITO NINGUNA COMPAÑÍA, ¡ESPECIALMENTE LA SUYA!- Grité, y rápidamente subí hacia mi cuarto en donde permanecí hasta la hora de la cena. Me sentí mal por haber gritado, sobre todo viendo que ella no buscaba hacerme un mal. Realmente no tengo muchos amigos, supongo que podría deberse a mi carácter. No es algo que me resulte fácil, y ella más que nadie sabe eso.

El resto del día la pasé encerrado en mi cuarto, pensando en lo terrible que sería el resto del semestre y en lo injusto que resulta que alguien como yo deba verse obligado a soportarlo sólo porque un sistema de mierda te lo impone. Fue entonces cuando ante mí se presentó la idea de redactar un diario que llenaría día con día relatando mis experiencias en la secundaria, a modo de reflexión para futuras generaciones. Algo así como el diario de Anna Frank a menor escala, pensé.

Estaba en plena planificación sobre ello, cuando escuché que mi puerta se abría despacio. Pensé entonces que se trataba de mi madre y yo ya había planeado disculparme cuando de pronto en su lugar brotó la imagen del odioso chico castaño. Con un solo y rápido movimiento me aproximé hacia la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla, pero Jerry se apresuró a hablar:

-Escucha, a mi tampoco me hace feliz nada de esto. Eres la persona más energúmena e histérica que he conocido en mi vida, y créeme que no tengo intensión alguna de permanecer aquí más tiempo. Mañana hablaré con el director Barbera y pediré mi cambio con alguna otra familia, así que no te preocupes. Adiós Tom.- Y entonces cerró la puerta.

Tom…casi nadie me llamaba así, ni siquiera mi madre. Ese chico si que era irritante.

Mañana será un día largo sin lugar a dudas, sin mencionar que comienzo con mi servicio comunitario en la cocina, así que me parece que lo más sensato en estos momentos sería irse a dormir y terminar de una vez con esta mierda del primer día.

Fin del primer día.


	2. Mi enemigo natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia relata las aventuras de Tom y Jerry desde una perspectiva diferente. Aquí los personajes son vistos como adolescentes humanos enfrentándose a las desventuras de la vida colegial, aunque siempre con el humor característico de Hanna-Barbera. ¿Podrá el energúmeno y gruñón Tom sobrevivir a la secundaria y a su insoportable y enfadoso nuevo compañero de clases?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy escribo mi diario desde la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Es una agradable mañana dado que Jerry no está aquí.  
> ¿Y porqué no está aquí? porque está en la escuela. Son las nueve de la mañana después de todo.  
> Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta.. ¿porqué no estoy yo en la escuela? bueno, eso de debe a que ayer fui suspendido.  
> Supongo que querrán saber porqué yo (un estudiante modelo) terminé en esta embarazosa situación. Y si no quieren saberlo no me importa, porque éste es mi diario y de todos modos voy a contarlo.

12 de agosto

Querido diario:

Ayer al despertar, todo mi cuerpo se invadió de una pereza difícil de describir. No había nada en este mundo que me motivara a levantarme de la cama y caminar de vuelta a ese aborrecible lugar llamado “escuela".

-¡Thomas! Cariño, tu desayuno está listo, date prisa o llegarás tarde  
-Mamá, francamente nadie, excepto yo, se toma en serio esto de la puntualidad  
-Thomas, no voy a discutirlo. Las personas exitosas son las que llegan a tiempo a sus deberes. Anda, baja ya a desayunar.  
-mmh…

Con paso lento y sin siquiera arreglarme el cabello bajé perezosamente hasta el comedor. Me tomó menos de medio segundo recordar porqué ayer había sido tan mal día.

-buenos días...- Dijo Jerry apenas mirándome.

Creo que dijo algo más, pero yo no escuché, pues en cuanto lo miré volví a subir las escaleras camino a mi habitación.

-Avísame cuando él se haya ido. No voy a bajar hasta que ese niño cara de rata desaparezca de mi vista.  
-Oye! A quién llamas rata?!- Gritó enojado. Mi madre entonces me dijo algo, pero yo ya había cerrado la puerta. 

Procedí entonces a vestirme, lavarme y cepillarme para hacer tiempo en lo que ese molesto individuo hubiera salido de mi casa, lo cual sucedió  
unos diez minutos después.

Mi madre entonces subió las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

-Thomas, baja ya por favor. El pobre de Jeremy se acaba de ir... Deberías avergonzarte de tratar así a una visita.  
Y tú deberías preguntarle a tu hijo si está de acuerdo con la idea de tener personas indeseables en su casa y forzarle a convivir con ellas.

Ella no dijo nada. La escuché bajar las escaleras y entonces volví a sentirme como un idiota. Ella no era la culpable de que la inmensa mayoría de las personas me parecieran indeseables, estúpidas y molestas. Sobre todo esta personita en particular.

Bajé las escaleras, tomé mi desayuno en silencio mientras ella leía el periódico sentada a mi lado. Terminé, y luego la besé en la mejilla como siempre solía hacer cada vez que metía la pata. Entonces salí de la casa y me encaminé con paso apresurado  
hacia la parada.

Allí, esperando el autobús había varios muchachos, y la mata castaña de Jerry resaltaba a pesar de ser algo más bajo que ellos. Procuré ubicarme entonces varios centímetros de distancia, sin embargo no me fue posible evitar que él también me viera.

-oye...-  
-¿Me estás hablando a mí?- Respondí secamente cuando él ya se las había arreglado para quedar justo a mi lado.  
-Si, verás, sé que no te agrado... Y tú tampoco me agradas, pero en verdad creo que...-  
-Escucha, sea lo que sea, honestamente no me importa lo que tengas que decir. De hecho, no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo. Si ya te has dado cuenta de que no me agradas bien por ti, porque es lo único que vas a saber acerca de mí y de mis asuntos.  
Sólo mantente alejado y no habrá motivo para que salgas perjudicado.-  
-Wow, ¿Tanta hostilidad por una tonta broma?

No pude responder a la pregunta pues justo un instante después llegó el camión.  
La broma de la dinamita poco tenía que ver con mi repulsión hacia aquel sujeto. Era simplemente que algo en él me era insoportablemente irritable, y no era capaz de saber qué era. Es casi como si la naturaleza me obligara a odiarlo.  
Algo en él me incomodaba casi hasta el punto de la locura, y el hecho de tenerlo en casa empeoraba la situación. Por suerte, ese maldito estaba por pedir su cambio y no tendría porqué aguantar su presencia por más tiempo y yo podría volver a estar tranquilo. Al menos en la  
medida que la secundaria lo permitiera.

El autobús comenzó su marcha y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la molesta voz del repulsivo Spike resonó en su interior.

-¡Hey tú, el de la chamarra café!-  
-¿Quién, yo?- Preguntó Jerry. Al parecer el enano ahora iba a tener una pequeña probada de la miseria que yo me tengo que tragar día con día, pensé.  
-¡Si, tú! ¡El pigmeo! Dime, ¿quién es enano, inútil y nuevo?  
-¿Tu pene?- Respondió el chico con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, mirando sin miedo alguno al grandulón que tenía enfrente.

El bullicio en el autobús desapareció, dejando en su lugar un profundo silencio y miradas espantadas sobre Jerry. Todos sabíamos lo que pasaría a continuación.  
"Bueno, esta es la parte donde lo golpea" pensé. Una sonrisa inconsciente destelló en mi rostro, pensando que al fin la suerte había terminado para el pequeño diablillo. Pero luego, algo que nadie esperaba sucedió.

-HAHAHAHA!-

El gordo Spike reventó en una escandalosa carcajada que tomó a todos por sorpresa. Jerry a su vez respondió con su risita aguda y yo estaba con la boca tan abierta que casi pude jurar que mi mandíbula tocó el suelo.

-¡Este chico es de los míos! Hahaha, excelente, ¡dijo pene! Hahaha... Amigo, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Puedes decirme Jerry. Jerry Brown.  
-Pues bien Jerry, júntate con nosotros en el almuerzo y repite ese chiste. Oh, mis amigos se van a orinar de risa.  
-¡claro! Será divertido. Amm... ¿Y tú eres...  
-Me llaman el gran Spike. Pero tú puedes decirme Spike.- Dijo dándole su inmensa manopla.  
Todos allí nos quedamos perplejos. Spike tenía amigos, si. Pero Jerry definitivamente no encajaba en los estándares de los gordos y enormes patrones que definían a estos camaradas.  
"Tal vez necesita a alguien para sentirse menos estúpido" Me dije, mientras me mordía el labio inferior con profunda frustración. 

¿Qué carajo tiene el universos en mi contra?

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela. Yo me disponía a sacar unos cuantos libros de mi casillero cuando vi que a unos diez metros de distancia estaba ella, la bellísima Blanca, inclinándose deliciosamente tratando de recuperar uno de sus libros que había  
resbalado de sus manos. Yo me apresuré a ayudarle, pero apenas había logrado llegar hasta ella cuando…

-Yo te lo levanto linda, no te aflijas.-  
-Oh, muchas gracias lindura. Jerry verdad? –  
-A tu servicio – Respondió el insufrible enano mientras saludaba a Blanca a la francesa besando su mano.

Yo estaba allí, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aplastarlo con un mazo... Ojalá hubiera tenido uno. Era claro que todo aquello lo hacía con la única finalidad de molestarme. De pronto algo llamó  
mi atención…

Los tirantes que colgaban de la mochila del chico estaban descansando dentro de la superficie del casillero 34. Un leve empujón y la puerta se cerraría, dejándolo atrapado allí, pues obviamente ningún estudiante que se respete se atrevería a entrar a clases sin su mochila. La oportunidad de venganza era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir.

Jerry continuaba charlando animadamente con Blanca, y estaba tan inmerso en sus encantos que no notó cuando yo pasé a su lado y dando un leve empuje a la puerta metálica la cerré dejando los tirantes de su mochila atrapados. Me invadía la curiosidad por ver su reacción al verse allí, atado al sucio casillero, pero desgraciadamente la alarma ya había sonado.

Las clases comenzarían en breve, así que lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir debí de dejarlo a mi imaginación. Algo era seguro; el engreído mocoso no iba a llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase.

Y tenía razón.

El examen sorpresa que encontré sobre cada uno de los pupitres era algo que ya me esperaba, pero claramente mis bobos compañeros no. Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

-Pero señor Yogui, ¡éste tema no lo hemos visto!-  
-Butch, este tema lo vimos ayer, incluso dijiste que era ridículo que existiera el boliche en la Edad de Piedra porque no había zapatos para eso.  
\- Pff... Esto es tan injusto... Oye Thomas! Hey!

Estaba más que acostumbrado a ayudar a Butch en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la parte académica de la escuela, pero ese día no andaba de humor.

-Butch, no voy a pasarte nada  
\- ¿cuál es la cinco?- susurró  
-¿Qué no me oíste?-  
\- La c.i.n.c.o  
\- Si te escuché. No sé  
-No la once, la CINCO  
-AGH, YA CÁLLATE!  
-Señor Thomas! Si vuelve a hablar, retiraré su examen y anularé su calificación  
-Disculpe Sr. Yogui, es que...

PAZ!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
El pequeño Jerry entró con media mochila arrastrando, con los tirantes hechos trizas, algunos libros sobre su espalda, y dos libreta en sus dientes. Apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio.

-Señor Jeremy Brown, llega usted 15 minutos tarde. ¿Cómo justifica usted este tremendo acto de informalidad?  
Jerry, a pesar de las dos libretas en su boca, se las arregló para tratar de "justificarse".  
-esfque me quefé afobabo e e cafibero, y bo bofía fafib...-  
-Señor Jeremy, por favor tome asiento, quítese eso de la boca y luego hable.-  
-fi feñor...  
Jerry estaba pasando justo a mi lado para tomar su lugar, y honestamente aún no entiendo porqué hice lo que hice…

Con gran esfuerzo y sorprendente equilibrio, debo decirlo, el enano se encaminaba con mucho cuidado hasta su lugar. Estaba tan concentrado que jamás notó el momento en que le metí el pie.

La caída resultó ser la más estrepitosa que vi en mi vida.

Todos los libros, libretas y lápices volaron, e incluso los alumnos que estaban alrededor tuvieron que cubrir sus cabezas para evitar ser golpeados por alguno de ellos. El señor Yogui no tuvo tanta suerte, pues uno de los libros más voluminosos cayó  
sobre su adorado almuerzo haciéndolo papilla, y si hay algo que jamás debes hacer es meterte con el almuerzo del señor yogui.

Jerry se levantó deprisa, mirando temeroso alrededor,como evaluando la gravedad del desastre... Él volteó a verme. La expresión en su rostro era tan patética que simplemente no me fue posible contener una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción. Rayos, jamás  
pensé que joder a alguien se sintiera así de bien. 

¿Debería sentirme mal o culpable?  
Honestamente no lo sé, pero lo cierto es que disfrute mucho de ello.

El señor Yogui aún seguía mirando su canastilla con el almuerzo como si se tratara de un difunto amado. Imagino que el desgraciado de Jerry no sabia ni cómo empezar a disculparse.

-amm... Maestro, yo lo lamento... ¡Tom fue el que...!  
-¡ESTÁS REPROBADO Y EXPULSADO DE MI CLASE POR EL RESTO DEL SEMESTRE!  
-pero señor, no fue mi...  
-¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOOOOOR!- Gritó el rechoncho maestro.

Jerry cogió sus cosas (las que encontró) y salió disparado, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de profundo rencor.  
¿Quien dice que la venganza no es dulce?

El resto del día pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Para mí buena suerte, los martes sólo comparto clases con Jerry una sola vez, por lo que no lo volví a ver hasta la hora de salida.  
El día de ayer el Señor Barbera me había pedido ir a verlo a la cafetería, así que me dirigí hacia allí, cuando de pronto lo vi. Allí estaba el enano bastardo, parado, viéndome.  
Yo le respondí la mirada durante algunos segundos, esperando. Entonces él se acercó.

\- Se que fuiste tú.-  
Ajam, ¿y? De todos modos te veías muy preocupado por llegar a tiempo, viendo lo contento que estabas con Bianca.

El chico cambió entonces su expresión. Estaba claramente muy confundido, el pobre tonto.

Entonces... ¿Tú cerraste ese casillero?  
(upss, no se refería al problema del casillero)  
-¿Y qué si lo hice?  
\- Por tu culpa reprobé mi primer examen! No sólo estropeaste mi mochila, también me hiciste quedar mal con el maestro y ahora tengo una sanción!  
\- Lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de ponerme en ridículo ayer con tu estúpida dinamita.- Le respondí cruzando los brazos.  
\- Porqué simplemente no lo superas? De todas formas no es como si tuvieras miles de amigos o una reputación que cuidar.  
Cerré los puños, y apenas estaba aproximándome a él decidido a machacarlo cuando escuché la gruesa voz del señor Barbera.

-Vaya, vaya, las dos estrellas de la secundaria. No me sorprende que sean amigos.-  
-señor Barbera! Estaba a punto de ir en este momento con us... Amigos?.-  
-Relájese Thomas. Después de todo la prisa no es mía, ya que usted no abandonará la escuela hasta que haya terminado con su servicio comunitario, que le informo, será el aseo de la cocina.  
\- ¡El no es mi amigo!-  
\- Y a decir verdad, el único motivo por el que no le aplique una sanción más drástica es porque valoro su desempeño académico  
\- De hecho, ni siquiera lo considero mi compañero. Si le soy honesto, lo detesto.  
-Pues tú tampoco eres precisamente mi persona favorita.- intervino Jerry.  
\- la verdad es, señor Thomas, que pude haber sido mucho más severo. Pude haberlo suspendido.-  
\- ¿Usted simplemente no escucha nada de lo que digo verdad?-  
\- Y una suspensión se traduce en una mancha en su expediente...-  
\- Su corbata no combina con sus zapatos, los cuales por cierto son horribles. Ya nadie usa botines azules con plataforma... De hecho creo que nunca nadie los ha usado.  
\- Espero grandes cosas de usted Thomas. Trate de no echarlo a la borda. Y usted señor Jeremy, espero que esta sea la última vez que tenemos charlas de ese tipo en mi oficina.  
\- Si señor, gracias.- Respondió Jerry.  
-, que tengan buen día. Ahora por favor, vayan con Mammy Two-Shoes, ella les asignará sus tareas.-  
-SUS tareas? Hey, espere, espere... Él también va a estar haciendo el servicio en la cocina?!-  
Sin decir palabra, el señor Barbera sólo siguió caminando y

PAM!

La puerta se cerró.

Me quedé allí, sólo observando el pasillo, pensando en cómo podía evitar tener que compartir mi (injustamente adquirido) castigo con ese odioso payaso. Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, dijo:

-Vamos de una buena vez. Tal vez si los dos se lo pedimos, nos pongan servicios diferentes.-  
-Si, ya había pensando en eso, no soy estúpido.- Respondí.

Y con esto, ambos nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, donde nos encontraríamos con la encargada, la señora Mammy Two-Shoes. Una señora morena, grande y redonda, famosa por sus exquisitos guisos y sus dulces postres y su carácter no tan dulce. A decir vedad, una de las  
personas más duras de toda la escuela. "Quizá ella pueda poner a éste indeseable en su lugar" pensé.  
Imagino que no te sorprenderá saber que, para variar, me equivoqué...


	3. Jerry dio el zapatazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a seguir con esto, ¿quieren?  
> Talvez hasta ahora creas, querido diario, que soy yo el malo de ésta historia. El verdadero y único culpable de lo que me ha estado sucediendo últimamente. Pero después de leer esto logre cambiar tu perspectiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la INMENSA tardanza. Trabajo tiempo completo y rara vez consigo tiempo para escribir, afortunadamente estoy de vacaciones y probablemente suba más de un episodio este mes :D
> 
> Éste capítulo en particular está inspirado en el episodio "puss gets the boot" que es el primer episodio de Tom y Jerry estrenado en el año de 1940. En caso de que no lo hayan visto les dejo el link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfOcLCRDKtw
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! :'D

Día dos (parte dos)

Jerry y yo nos encaminábamos hacia la cocina, tratando en la medida de los posible guardar distancia el uno del otro. Yo entonces me puse mis audífonos, pues hasta el sonido de sus pasitos me irritaba. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el mocoso comenzó a mover los labios. Yo preferí seguir ignorándolo y seguir mirando hacia enfrente fingiendo no haberme percatado de nada. El pequeño idiota comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro, y hasta me pareció escucharlo gritar.

“Que lastimera forma de querer llamar la atención” Pensé.

De pronto, sentí como un abismo se abría en el piso.

PAZ, PAM PAGH!

Comencé a caer por las escaleras de forma aparatosa hasta el piso. Mis audífonos salieron volando de mis tímpanos y mi reproductor quedó hecho pedazos. Excelente, nuevos moretones por todo el cuerpo y ya ni siquiera podré escuchar música! ES EN SERIO?!

-Te lo advertí!- Gritó Jerry desde arriba.  
-CÁLLATE!- Grité furioso mientras hacía lo posible por ponerme de pie. -Agh! tú me hiciste caer!!-  
-¿Que yo qué? Traté de advertirte, ¡loco malagradecido! te estaba diciendo que enfrente de ti estaban las escaleras, que fueras con cuidado.-  
¡¿A quien llamas loco?! -  
Además, yo no soy del tipo que hace que los demás caigan sólo porque me gusta verlos humillarse. Eso lo hacen las personas patéticas y lastimeras, como….- Y se detuvo. Me le quedé observando durante un rato, retándolo con la mirada de terminar lo que estaba empezando. Jerry quedó en silencio. Claro que la inútil rata cobarde no iba a ser quien daría el primer paso.

-¿Sabes qué? me voy a adelantar.- Dijo al final.  
-¡Eso es, lárgate! huye como la rata que eres- Grité, mientras luchaba por movilizar mi torcida pierna.  
Pocos segundos después, Jerry volvió a asomar su cabeza por un costado de las escaleras.  
¡Al menos yo no soy un patético y lastimero animal histérico!-

Y eso fue todo lo que hacía falta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el dolor que me produjo la caída se esfumó y fue remplazada por una ira ciega y profunda, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los pies, los cuáles se movieron a la velocidad del rayo con dirección hacia donde estaba Jerry. El bastardo, como si se hubiera puesto una inyección de adrenalina, salió disparado fuera de mi alcance.  
No lo podía creer.  
Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de destrozar a nadie, y menos desperdiciaba energías persiguiéndolo, pero este maldito de Jerry… simplemente quería tenerlo en mis manos, estrangularlo y luego Dios sabe qué. Y estoy seguro de que Jerry algo presentía pues de no ser así no habría salido huyendo de la forma en que lo hizo.  
En un segundo, me pareció haberlo perseguido alrededor de toda la escuela al menos unas tres veces. Recorrimos el gimnasio, los salones, me golpeé con una puerta al tratar de entrar al auditorio, (en realidad me estampé con varias cosas en el camino), y finalmente vi mi gran oportunidad cuando Jerry se acorraló él sólo cuando se escabulló entre unas plantas en el  
corredor principal. 

-¡Prepárate a morir, hijo de puta!—

Yo entonces no perdí un segundo y me abalancé para alcanzarlo, pero…  
PAM! TRASH!!  
Cuando finalmente logré alcanzarlo me di cuenta que no era Jerry, sino un pedestal con una maceta cuyo forraje simulaba muy bien el peinado revoltoso de mi víctima. Al impactarme contra ella la había hecho pedazos, y ahora estaba enterrado en cerámica, hierba y tierra.

-Coff, coff, ¡maldito! Sólo espera a que te…-  
-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?! - Gritó una potente voz femenina a mis espaldas. Cuando giré nerviosamente la mirada, me di cuenta que era nada más ni nada menos que Mammy Two-Shoes.  
La imponente dama encargada del comedor. No me animé a levantar la mirada, por lo que únicamente tenía al nivel de la vista sus anchas y morenas pantorrillas, su faldón amarillo y sus extrañas pantuflas azules que cubrían esas horribles calcetas rojas. Era claro que la señora el asunto de la moda o el respeto visual la tenían sin cuidado.

-Se… señora, déjeme le explico. Esto no es tan grave como parece. Si tomamos en cuenta el contexto de los hechos le aseguro que…-  
-¡HECHOS MIS POLAINAS! TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS ROTO??? TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE NUESTRO AMADO DIRECTOR PAGÓ POR ESE… ESTE…  
-¿maceta?-  
-¡SILENCIO, MUCHACHO INSOLENTE! ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?-  
-Yo.. mi nombre es Thomas Gris señora.-  
-Aaaah, con que tú eres Thomas. Eres el rufián del que el director Barbera me habló. Pues déjame decirte que te espera una LARGA jornada de trabajo en la cocina muchacho.-  
-Espere, pero si sólo me dejara explicarle que…-  
-¡MUY LARGA!- Gruñó, al tiempo que bruscamente me tomaba del cuello de la camisa y me levantaba del suelo. Esto hizo que al menos algo de la tierra se sacudiera de mi ropa.  
-Si rompes UN SOLO plato allí dentro, te sacaré de mi cocina PARA SIEMPRE! ¿Me has entendido, muchacho?.- 

Yo no pude pronunciar palabra. En ese momento sólo podía pensar que todo lo malo que me estaba sucediendo últimamente era por causa de Jerry. No entendía porqué éste tipo de cosas me estaban sucediendo a mi, toda mi mala suerte había sido a partir de que ese pedazo de mierda había llegado a la escuela..

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!- Rugió Furica Mammy Two-Shoes mientras me sacudía en el aire.  
-¡Si, si, si, entiendo!- Respondí desesperado.

La gran señora entonces me soltó, y mientras luchaba por salir del shock inicial, me arrastró hacia la cocina.  
El espectáculo era asqueroso. Platos sucios apilados en varias torres, cubiertos regados por todas partes, comida pegada al piso y al techo (podía apostar que debido a una pelea de comida) y muchísimas sobras y basura desbordándose en los basureros.  
Suspiré profundamente con resignación. Sabia que si no terminaba lo que fuera que me pusiera hacer, me echaría de la cocina, lo cual no seria tan malo si eso no significara que no podría realizar servicio comunitario… es decir, terminaría suspendido y además tendría que hacer de todos modos el servicio comunitario en otra area. En fin, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Sólo tenía que lavar unos cuantos platos y no romper nada. 

Cuando entre gruñidos y regaños Mammy Two-Shoes terminó de enlistar mis deberes, me aventó un pedazo de esponja vieja a la cara y se fue, no sin antes gritar:

Y recuerda, si llegas a romper una cosa más te irás para afuera, ¡A-F-U-E-R-A! ¿Está claro?-  
Yo asentí nerviosamente mientras retrocedía con precaución, pues no quería darle la oportunidad de volverme a sujetar. La temible señora entonces se marchó hechando humo, y yo por fin pude quedarme sólo. 

Dicha satisfacción me duró solamente un par de minutos.

Estaba concentrado en sacar la mugre del fondo de un baso con el pedazo de esponja que me había sido entregado, cuando de pronto sin voltear la mirada escuché como la puerta se abría para dar paso a Jerry y a la gran Mammy Two Shoes. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al escucharlos hablar, pues mis peores temores se habían materializado

-Y entonces, cada plato, baso y cubierto que tu compañero lave, tú deberás secarlo y guardarlo.  
Claro que si señora  
Y con mucho cuidado  
Cuente con ello señora  
Oh, tu me agradas, tan obediente, OTROS ALUMNOS deberían aprender de ti.

Yo seguí con mis asuntos, haciendo como que no había reparado en la indirecta. La doña dijo otras cosas a las que francamente ya no puse la menor atención, y me dediqué a seguir trabajando en mis repulsivos platos sucios. Estaba tan dedicado a ello que ni siquiera me enteré en qué momento el engorroso enano se colocó a mi lado, y armándose de un trapo andrajoso, se dispuso a secar cada plato que lavaba. Yo giré los ojos con profundo fastidio.  
Pensé que permaneceríamos en silencio durante toda la jornada (lo cuál si me lo preguntan, hubiera sido lo mejor), pero como de costumbre, el insoportable pigmeo habló.

-Sólo voy a decir una cosa…-  
-Por favor NO- Respondí apretando los dientes. 

Durante unos diez segundos parecía que Jerry había correspondido a mi petición. Parecía que realmente lo estaba intentando, pero claro que su molesta naturaleza no se lo iba a permitir. Cuando terminó de secar una copa para postre que acababa de lavar, me dijo:  
Sólo para que conste, todo esto es por completo culpa tuya  
Enano, de verdad, una palabra más…  
¿Y qué harás?, ¿volver a perseguirme por toda la cocina hasta que vuelvas a hacer algún desastre y nos castiguen por todo el semestre?-  
Valdría la pena si te atrapo y hago que tengas que pasar el resto de la hora buscando tus dientes.- Repliqué ya molesto.

Jerry suspiró. Pude sentir cómo su paciencia se agotaba con esto de tratar de hacerme sentir culpable, o lo que fuera que buscara. Un pequeño sentimiento de éxito brotó de mi interior. Por desgracia la pequeña mierda volvió a hablar.

-Deberías agradecer que no me considero a mí mismo una persona vengativa porque la tentación de soltar ésta copa y estrellarla al piso es grande.- Respondió mientras me mostraba la copa que recién terminó de secar.  
-Ja, no me digas. ¿Y exactamente qué conseguirás con eso?.- Pregunté burlonamente.  
-Bueno, sólo se que a Mammy Two Shoes no le va a encantar, dado que ya rompiste su adorada maceta.-  
Oh mierda, oh mierda… el bastardo había escuchado toda la cantaleta que la morena y regordeta señora me había dicho momentos antes. Traté con grandes esfuerzos de simular que el darme cuenta de esto no me perturbaba en lo absoluto, pero lo cierto es que si hay algo que supera mi miedo a las dinamitas, es la furia de Mammy Two Shoes.. no podía permitir que Jerry se diera cuenta de eso.  
Tírala si quieres, diré que fuiste tú- Respondí con despotismo.  
-Mi palabra contra la tuya. Creo que tu fama de “rufián rompe-macetas” no va a ayudarte mucho.- Contestó sosteniendo la copa con la punta de los dedos, mirándome de forma analítica. Yo por supuesto no iba a ceder.  
-Ese término ni siquiera existe, ignorante pedazo de porquería -  
Entonces, el hijo de puta lo hizo. Como si fuera una servilleta sucia, dejó caer la copa arrojándola detrás de si con total indiferencia. Por más que traté de mantenerme tranquilo, mi escandalosa reacción fue suficiente para delatarme.

Solté un pequeño grito ahogado mientras que con el impulso de una bala me lanzaba al rescate de la fina copa de vidrio. Por un pelo logré atraparla justo a unos milímetros del suelo y al hacerlo dejé salir un suspiro de alivio y entonces, escuché esa irritante risita a mis espaldas. Mierda.

-Vaya Tom, no pensé que la cocinera te asustara tanto-  
-Te lo advierto, otra jugarreta de esas y te voy a..-  
Apenas estaba por poner mis manos alrededor de su pequeña garganta, cuando Jerry se apresuró a tomar uno de los platos que había acabado de lavar.  
-No, yo te lo advierto, ya me harté de que todo el tiempo estés tratando de hacerme daño, hacerme quedar en ridículo y meterme en líos ¡sólo porque no te agrado! Hoy fui a hablar con el director, ¿y adivina qué? No voy a poder irme de tu casa porque resulta que tu mamá fue la única en inscribirse al programa de intercambio, así que por desgracia para los dos, voy a tener que quedarme allí, pero ya no pienso seguir soportando más abusos.- 

Jerry entonces sostuvo el frágil plato como si de un frisbi se tratase. Yo retrocedí y traté lo más que pude de lucir intimidante.

-Jerry, no te atrevas-  
Se preparó para lanzarlo…  
-¡Te juro que si lo lanzas voy a sacarte los intestinos por las orejas!- Grité ya algo desesperado. Jerry sólo me dio una sonrisa maliciosa en respuesta.  
-No lo haré si tú te disculpas por haber sido malo conmigo.-  
-ES UNA PUTA BROMA?-  
-Nop-

Si, ya se lo que van a decir. Debí haberme disculpado, aunque fuera una disculpa fingida, sólo para salir de aquel aprieto. Pude haber respirado profundo, contar hasta diez, y decir “esta bien, lo siento. Volvamos a trabajar”, eso hubiera sido lo más razonable. Por desgracia, hoy descubrí que, al contrario de lo que creía, no soy una persona razonable. Es curioso como uno se conoce cada día mas, ¿no? Como el orgullo nos ciega y nos hace querer actuar de cierta manera a fin de dar una impresión, por encima de lo que puede ser verdaderamente sensato. 

-Primero muerto, maldito idiota.- Dije apretando los dientes, con la mente en blanco a causa de la ira.  
-Bien, tú lo pediste.-

Y entonces lo hizo. Lanzó el plato lo más lejos que pudo, y no se cómo, pero corrí como nunca lo había hecho y logré darle alcance antes de que éste se estrellara contra la pared. Apenas había conseguido recuperar un poco el aliento, cuando de pronto vi a Jerry con una pila enorme de platos sobre sus brazos. 

-Vaya, eres más atlético de lo que pensé. ¿Quieres que averigüemos el límite de tus habilidades?  
-Ok Jerry, es suficiente, ¿porqué no volvemos a trabajar y sólo nos ignoramos el resto de la hora como suelen hacer todas las personas que se odian?- Jadié tratando en lo posible de parecer simpático.  
-No lo creo Tom. Creo que nosotros tenemos una relación más especial.- 

Jerry entonces me guiñó un ojo y lanzó un segundo plato y yo, con mi previo rescate aun en la mano, corrí hacia él. Entonces el pequeño bastardo me lanzó otro, y luego otro, y allí estaba yo. Danzando por toda la cocina tratando de darle alcance a una lluvia de trastes que caían sin piedad por todas direcciones. Fue así como en pocos segundos me vi entonces luchando para mantener en equilibrio la torre de trastos más grande que hayas visto. Eran al menos decenas de platos, cacerolas, copas y vasos sostenidas mediante un increíble método de equilibrista impulsado únicamente por el miedo provocado por una temible mujer gorda. No dudé que tuviera en mis brazos toda la vajilla de la escuela. Recuerdo haber mirado hacia arriba y no poder ser capaz de ver el fin de la pila. Esperaba que fuera toda, pues estaba segura que si Jerry me lanzaba una servilleta ya no será capaz de mantener el equilibrio. La montaña de trastos estaba tambaleándose amenazadoramente, y yo ya no sabia que hacer. Sabia que se vendría abajo en cuestión de segundos si no hacia algo pronto, así que rápidamente corrí hacia el muro más próximo y lo utilize para recargar el peso de la torre en él. Una vez allí fui libre de respirar, y por un momento incluso me olvidé de Jerry. Pero entonces brusco flash de una cámara de hizo regresar a la cruel realidad.

-Increíble Tom, has logrado alcanzar cada traste de la cafetería, ¡sólo mírate!-  
El maldito entonces me enseñó la foto que había tomado desde su celular. Claro que yo no podía girar la mirada por completo, mi cabeza estaba sirviendo de soporte para la gran pila que estaba soportando.  
-Bueno, casi todos los platos. Aún te falta éste- Se burló al tiempo que me mostraba un pequeño platito que servía de base para las tazas de café. Era pequeño, pero sabia que si lo lanzaba sera mi fin. Estaba completamente inmóvil, el pequeño hijo de puta me tenía a su merced.  
Sabia que en éste punto mi única salida era la rendición.  
-Ok Jerry, ya basta, tú ganas. Haré lo que me pidas-  
El chico castaño me miró pensativo y comenzó a abanicarse con el platito.  
-Discúlpate conmigo, es todo lo que quiero-  
Sentí entonces cómo la frustración me lastimaba las entrañas, y ni siquiera el morderme la lengua pudo apaciguar toda la furia que me estaba ardiendo por dentro. Finalmente lo escupí.  
-Está bien, con un carajo, ¡LO SIENTO!-

Jerry entonces sonrió. Caminó hacia mi, y me miró. Su rostro se tornó malicioso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. 

-Yo también- 

Dicho esto, lanzó el último plato lo más fuerte que pudo directo hacia el techo, haciendo que en cuestión de segundos éste terminara estrellado contra el piso. El estruendo fue mínimo, pero bastó con eso. Escuché entonces cómo Mammy-Two Shoes se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la cafetería echando maldiciones al paso, y como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, lo peor vino después.

Yo aun estaba inclinado sobre la pared sosteniendo la enorme pila de platos temblando, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no tambalearme tanto y mantenerla en pie. Jerry se acercó hacia mí, aproximándose a mi oído.

-Yo no soy una mala persona Tom, no suelo vengarme. Pero cuando lo hago, lo hago en serio-

El endemoniado chico entonces dio unos largos pasos hacia atrás. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que planeaba hacer, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser nada bueno.  
Jerry entonces se inclinó de la forma en que lo hacen los atletas antes de comenzar una carrera, y entonces entré en pánico.  
-¡Chico, espera!- Grité desesperado, a pesar de saber que mi situación ya no tenía remedio.

Jerry entonces se abalanzó hacia mí con gran velocidad, yo sólo podía mirar desde mi hombro como la distancia entre ambos se hacia cada vez más y más corta hasta que finalmente, impulsado por un brinco surrealista, me propinó tal patada en el culo que sentí como todo mi cuerpo vibró por el impacto, logrando el resultado inevitable. Un aullido de dolor de mi parte, seguido por una lluvia de porcelana y cristal inundaron la cafetería, y luego para complementar esta tormentosa situación, el aparatoso estruendo de platos y vasos quebrándose sobre la dura superficie del piso resonaron e hicieron eco en las paredes. Una estampida de elefantes en un club de lectura sería un zumbido de mosca a comparación con el escándalo producido por aquel caos, en el que además tanto Jerry como yo tuvimos que proteger nuestras cabezas de la enorme cantidad de trastos que caían sobre nosotros.

Después de aquella tempestad vino una breve calma, donde estaba yo con una mano sobre la cabeza y otra en el trasero, sobando ambas partes. Jerry mirando a los alrededores y Mammy Two-Shoes mirando el piso tapizado de trastos rotos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Primero el piso, luego a mi. Nos quedamos así durante al menos medio minuto, intercambiando miradas de incredulidad.  
Durante los siguientes quince minutos no se escuchó otra cosa que no fueran los gritos de Mammy Two-Shoes propinados hacia mi persona.

El resto es historia. 

Obviamente fui suspendido. La foto que Jerry me tomó antes del trágico evento fue suficiente prueba para culparme de todo, así que nisiquiera hubo oportunidad de replicar.  
Pero no se preocupen, ya tendré mi venganza. Esa rata pagará.

De momento aquí estoy, con dos semanas de suspensión, una deuda enorme, posible demanda por daños a la propiedad y un moretón en la nalga derecha. La buena noticia es que al menos tengo tiempo de diseñar un plan que me asegure la expulsión de esa rata ponzoñosa.  
Mientras tanto, quizá mi consuelo venga en forma de un aperitivo de media noche.

Fin del segundo día.


	4. El accidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del incidente en la cocina de Mammy-Two-Shoes, esperaba al menos tener una noche tranquila acompañada de un buen libro... pero con Jerry eso claramente no se puede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin logré actualizar T_T 
> 
> Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza. Éste capítulo está vagamente inspirado en el episodio "aperitivo de media noche". Espero lo disfruten, ya que éste capítulo en particular tiene un tono un poco más dramático que lo que he escrito anteriormente
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! :3

El accidente

Esa noche no podía dormir.

La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas y sólo podía pensar en violentas ideas de venganza en todo contexto imaginable. Además de que todo el cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Pensé en leer algo, pero todos mis libros estaban en el librero de abajo y pensar en levantarme de la cama, ponerme zapatos y bajar las escaleras me provocaba una pereza infinita.

Se me ocurrió contar borreguitos, eso solía funcionarme. Así que empecé.

Primero una, luego otra y así sucesivamente, las borregas iban brincando la pequeña cerca de madera de mi imaginación. Mas o menos cuando llegué a la séptima oveja vi como éstas empezaban a deformarse. Primero les aparecieron brazos, luego piernas, después una melena castaña y luego esa odiosa chamarra color crema tan conocida, y después, la oveja número doce sufrió una macabra deformación en su cara hasta convertirse en… el nauseabundo rostro de Jerry! fue una imagen terrible, pero lo peor fue cuando ésta oveja-Jerry se volvió hacia mi sonriendo y de la nada sacó una dinamita… “¿Quieres jugar Tom?”

MIERDA!! 

Desperté. 

-Creo que lo mejor será ir por un libro- Me dije a mi mismo aún con la boca seca. 

Ya resignado bajé de la cama, me puse las pantuflas con lunares que tanta gracia le hacían a mamá y bajé directo a la sala.

Cuando llegué junto al librero me dispuse a elegir un título de mi agrado. Justo estaba decidiendo si leer crimen y castigo, Venganza de sangre o la novela gráfica de V for vendetta, cuando un crujido extraño proveniente de la cocina me distrajo. Apenas había decidido ignorarlo cuando de pronto escuchó un 

SPLASH! 

Supe entonces que seguramente se trataba de Jerry. Mi mamá no hacía tanto escándalo cuando bajaba a buscar comida. A decir verdad nunca bajaba de noche a la cocina… después de éste breve pensamiento pensé.. -La cocina… mi cocina. Jerry está hurgando en MI COCINA-

Me dirigí con paso decidido hacia allá para darle de comer su propia lengua, pero entonces me detuve. -Tranquilo Tom. Ya estás en suficientes problemas por su culpa, además aunque no me guste, fue mi madre la que accedió a que se quedara aquí.- Respiré hondo, una, dos y tres veces. 

Ya había logrado relajarme cuando de pronto mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Butch.  
Adjunto venía una foto.

“Hey Tomas, adivina a quién eligieron como organizadores del concurso de talentos éste año!! :D ”

-A mí que demonios me importa eso, de todos modos nunca voy a esas cosas- Pensé

“Es importante? no, no se ¿A quién?”

“A Bianca y a ti! ;D “

Casi aviento el teléfono de la impresión. Yo y Bianca, la hermosa Bianca, organizando un estúpido evento de secundaria… increíble.  
Pero esa emoción se esfumó tan pronto como apareció cuando me percaté de la cruda realidad. No iba a poder hacerlo. Por culpa del tarado de Jerry yo había sido suspendido una semana. Maldita sea mi suerte, y sobre todo, maldito seas Jerry.

“Estoy suspendido, no podré hacerlo.. A menos que me esperen hasta la próxima semana”

Me senté en la escalera esperando respuesta. Los tres puntos suspensivos parpadeaban en el cuadro de dialogo del chat, mientras yo mordía mis labios aferrado aún a la esperanza de que mi oportunidad de estar junto a Bianca, aunque fuera para sacar adelante un evento tonto como éste, aún pudiera ser. 

“Qué?! Es enserio Tom?? claro que noo! El concurso es el sábado 18 de éste mes. ¿Que pasó? a ti nunca te pasan éstas cosas, tú eres el tipo más nerd de toda la escuela XD”

Y así como así, todo se fue al carajo.

“No, no me pasaban, pero desde que ese hijo de puta de Jerry entró a la escuela mi vida está más jodida que antes”

Mandé este último mensaje, y ya resignado subía las escaleras a tratar de dormir o llorar o lo que fuera, cuando el vibrador del teléfono anunció otro mensaje de Butch:

“… ¿quieres vengarte? >:) ”

-Vengarme…- Murmuré silencioso, clavando la mirada en el teléfono, meditando sobre la posibilidad. Parte de mi sabía que nada iba a sacar con ello mas que la satisfacción de saldar cuentas pero…

“Si. Si quiero”

“Encuéntrate conmigo en la oficina del conserje mañana después de clases. Trae 20 dólares.

“¿Porqué?”

“La venganza es dulce, no gratis ;D”

-Tiene razón- 

-AAAH!!!-

El insoportable niño castaño estaba en cuclillas en la escalera detrás de mi, leyendo la conversación del celular.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?- Dije alejando el celular de su vista

-Nada, vine a decir buenas noches.-

-¡LARGATE!-

Grité mientras le lanzaba lo primero que tenía a la mano, en este caso era un adorno de un angelito, el cual se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

Jerry entonces volteo a verme, y sacando su lengua me gritó:

-¡Fallaste!-

Sentí de nuevo el fuego en la cabeza, y cómo los párpados comenzaban a temblarme. Alargué las manos tratando de darle alcance, pero se deslizó por el barandal de la escalera. 

-Alcánzame si puedes, fracasado- Dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Nuestra carrera llegó hasta donde estaba el comedor, que se interponía entre nosotros.

-Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima, hijo de perra-

-Sabes? la verdad esto es cada vez más divertido-

-¡Haber si te diviertes ahora!-

Acto seguido, me abalancé encima de la mesa casi como si fuera un animal salvaje hambriento, y FINALMENTE logré darle alcance. De hecho le caí encima.

-Ahora sí prepárate-

-Bien, ¿y qué se supone que vas a hacer? ¿comerme?-

Yo entonces sonreí. El bastardo era muy pequeño, así que no me fue difícil levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos.

Pero entonces pasó algo que no preví. Jerry hizo el símbolo de la paz.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad pretendes que te perdone sólo con eso?-

-Tal vez te convenza, ¡si lo miras más de cerca!-

PUCK!

-AAAAAAH MIS OJOS- 

Exclamé, mientras veía a través de mis ojos llorosos cómo Jerry trataba de ir escaleras arriba. yo entonces no perdí un sólo instante y corrí tras él.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto, cuando lo tomé de la muñeca.

-Me las pagarás- Dije, y un segundo después le propicié un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, y sangrar de la nariz.

No conforme con eso me le eché encima tratado de seguir atacándolo.  
Esta noche la recordaría.

Ambos estábamos en el piso rodando tratando de atacarnos el uno al otro, golpeando, mordiendo, arañando como si fuéramos un par de bestias salvajes. 

-Te haré pagar, ¡te lo juro!-

-¡Ya déjame en paz, yo ni siquiera quería venir a esta estúpida ciudad!-

-¡Pues entonces regrésate, ¡¡NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ!!-

Y entonces, lo sostuve por el cuello de la camisa de nuevo, pero esta vez antes de que pudiera reaccionar y atacarme lo arrojé lejos, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al percatarme de que lo había arrojado hacia las escaleras. 

La caída fue terrible. Jerry rodó dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino, una sinfonía de golpes y huesos impactando y gritos guturales que se apagaron cuando la caída concluyó.  
El cuerpo yacía inerte al final de las escaleras, en posición fetal. Yo estaba parado como un bobo mirando el cuerpo, con la mente totalmente en blanco. No pensaba en nada, en mi mente sólo rondaba la posibilidad de que el chico estuviera…

Track.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió. Mi madre había llegado.

-Tomas, cariño, ayudarme a bajar las cosas de coche porfavor.-

Yo no contesté.

-¿Tomás, estás en casa? Hijo, porque no…. ¡AAAAAAAH! DIOS MÍO, JERRY! Tomas, llama a la ambulancia, ¡CORRE!-

Hasta ese momento, fui capaz de moverme. Corrí y llamé al número de emergencias. Una ambulancia esperaba fuera de nuestra casa momentos después.

Miraba como se llevaban al chico en una camilla y lo guardaban en aquella camioneta equipada.

Me acerqué a él. Estaba inconsciente, apenas respiraba. Su rostro estaba cubierto por moretones y sangre le corría por la frente. 

Mi madre hablaba con los paramédicos, pero francamente no pude poner atención a nada. En mi mente sólo estaba presente ese sentimiento insoportable de… ¿culpa?

-Tomas- La voz angustiada de mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos, y respetuoso me volví hacia ella, aun temiendo alguna noticia fatal.

-Iré al hospital. ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Vamos- Le respondí.

Ahora estoy afuera en la sala de espera. No se que pensar, y por lo tanto tampoco se que más contarles. Mañana sabré cómo resultó todo, hasta entonces...

Continuará


	5. Despierta Jerry, ¡despierta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación directa del capítulo anterior.  
> Jerry ha terminado en el hospital seriamente herido. Tom entra en pánico al ver que no despierta. Pero no ha de qué preocuparse, nadie muere de una caída por las escaleras, ¿o si?

Esa noche me quedé en la sala de espera del hospital local. Mi madre aun estaba junto a la camilla de Jerry hablando con el doctor. Me torturaba no saber nada, pero sabía que mi presencia era poco más que innecesaria, así que traté de distraerme mirando al cuadro que tenía frente a mi… creo que representaba a la muerte, o al menos eso es lo que creo. La maldita pintura era abstracta. 

 

-Tomas, ¿puedes venir por favor?- Preguntó mi madre desde el interior del cuarto. 

 

Yo asentí, y lentamente me dirigí con paso dudoso hacia ella. Cuando me detuve a su lado, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver al odioso muchacho castaño postrado en una camilla de hospital, lleno de vendajes y con una especie de tubo saliendo de su garganta. También tenía una collarín, pero lo que más me incomodaba era ese tubo, ¿para qué demonios lo necesitaba? ¿tenía heridas internas? …….

 

-¿Tomas?-

-¡Ah! si, disculpa, dime - Respondí disimulando mi nerviosismo.

-Le dije al doctor que tú fuiste el único que estaba en la casa con Jerry cuando sucedió el accidente, y queríamos saber si tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó.- 

 

El doctor puso una mano en el hombro de mi madre y se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa de complacencia.

 -Necesitamos saber los detalles de cómo fue la caída para poder realizar un diagnóstico acertado, y nos ayudaría mucho si nos describieras con detalle cómo ocurrió. Por las heridas imagino que cayó de las escaleras o desde el segundo piso-

-Fue de las escaleras- Interrumpí sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Porqué cayó?- Me interrogó el especialista.

 

¿Cómo decirle? Cómo decir enfrente de mi madre que fui yo quien arrojó a Jerry de las escaleras como un salvaje en medio de un ataque de ira. No, no podía. No allí.

-No tengo idea. Salí de mi cuarto y el ya estaba en el piso. Sé que cayó de las escaleras porque escuché el escándalo.- Respondí apartando la mirada. Yo podría ser impulsivo, grosero y algo explosivo, pero nunca pensé que también mentiroso. Me sentía terrible, y tener que mirar de reojo a Jerry, con bandas y su tubo en la garganta sólo empeoraban mi sentir.

 

-Muchas gracias muchacho. Te informo que tu amigo se encuentra delicado. Lo tendremos en observación y mañana les informaremos de su estado. Hasta entonces traten de descansar.- Exclamó el doctor sonriente.

 

Yo asentí. Un sudor frío bajó por mi espalda. Maldito Jerry, ni siquiera estando inconsciente me puede dejar tranquilo.

 

Unos minutos más tardes mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos tomando café de una máquina. Ella se veía muy consternada.

 

-Tomas, voy a pasar aquí la noche cuidando a Jerry. Pediré un taxi a la casa para que descanses.-

-Esta bien, no te molestes. Quiero acompañarte.-

-De ninguna manera Tomas, mañana tienes escuela.-

-Me suspendieron- 

 

Mi madre casi escupe su café al escucharme.

 

-¿Qué?! ¿¿suspendido?? pero Tomas, ¿qué está pasando contigo estos días? ¿cuándo planeabas decirme?-

-En cuanto llegaras a casa, pero por obvias razones no pude hacerlo. De todas formas ya lo sabes, y como no tengo escuela mañana creo que ya no hay motivo para que no pueda acompañarte.- Respondí dandole un profundo sorbo a mi café como excusa para dejar de hablar.

 

Mi madre me lanzó esa mirada de reprobación que pocas veces le llegué a ver, pero después se transformó en un suspiro de resignación.

 

-Esta bien. A Jerry le dará gusto verte y a mi me dará seguridad tenerte donde te pueda ver.- Dijo al final. 

 

“Si es que despierta… ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Tiene que despertar!” Pensé. “Pero si despierta…

seguro le contaría a todo el mundo lo que había hecho.” 

 

Mierda.

 

Las enfermeras nos dieron a mi madre y a mi un par de sabanas y una almohada a cada quien. Afortunadamente los cuartos de hospital eran amplios y contaban con unos sillones (bastante incómodos he de decir) planeados para hospedar a los familiares que quisieran quedarse a cuidar a su enfermo. Mamá no tuvo problema alguno para conciliar el sueño, yo por otro lado no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que casi mato a alguien y que todos se enterarían mañana. Desesperado y acalorado me levanté del duro sillón y me puse a caminar por el cuarto. Jerry estaba aun tendido, inconsciente y malherido. Nunca lo había visto tan inexpresivo. Hasta cuando está sin hacer nada el muy idiota estaba siempre sonriendo. 

Me acerqué lentamente a su camilla, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

 

-¿Ya estarás satisfecho?.- Le murmuré al cuerpo inerte. -Mira a donde fuimos a parar. Admito que a veces pierdo los estribos, ¡pero tú no ayudas! no tienes idea de lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser.-Hice una pausa, volví a mirarlo. -Eso no justifica lo que pasó, lo sé…- Di un par de vueltas nervioso, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. - Tienes que despertar. No me importa si después me arrestan, pero porfavor… no quiero ser un asesino, ¡Por favor Jerry, no te mueras!.- 

 

Cerré los ojos y los puños tratando de rechazar esa posibilidad. Esas palabras habían tocado una fibra sensible, y las ideas de mi conciencia estaban tomando forma.

 

-Maldita sea, sólo… no mueras.-

 

Después de ésta breve conversación/monólogo regresé a mi sillón, donde me la pasé dando vueltas toda la noche sin conseguir resultados. Cuando al fin parecía que mis ojos se cerraban, una enfermera entró de golpe.

 

-Buen día, espero hayan dormido bien. Voy a llevarme al paciente para realizar unos análisis, y si gustan pueden ir a tomar un desayuno mientras tanto.-

-Me parece buena idea, vamos Tomas.- Respondió mi madre, jalando mis sábanas para apresurarme.

-Si, ya voy.- Murmuré somnoliento.

 

Después de comer unos insípidos huevos revueltos regresamos a la sala. Antes de entrar fuimos interceptados por el especialista.

 

-Jerry ha despertado.- Dijo.

De pronto sentí como una enorme carga se deslizaba por mis hombros provocándome un profundo alivio. Mi madre también sonreía.

 

-El paciente presenta un par de costillas fracturadas y una pierna rota. Necesitará reposar aquí otro par de días. Después de eso veremos cómo evoluciona. Lo más probable es que regrese a casa pasado mañana.-

 

-¿Podemos pasara verlo doctor?-

 

-Por supuesto-

 

El doctor entonces nos acompañó hasta donde estaba la camilla de Jerry. Ya no tenía el tubo y eso me tranquilizó más. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió, casi como si supiera todo el estrés que había vivido por su culpa esa noche. Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante toda la ironía que rodeaba la situación.

 

-Tom- Me llamaba el especialista detrás de mi. Odiaba que me llamaran “Tom”, ¿de verdad era tan difícil decir mi nombre completo?

-¿Si?-

-Nos has mentido- 

….. Mierda, mierda, mierda! Lo sabía! la maldita rata no iba a resistir la tentación de delatarme, de hacerme quedar mal enfrente del doctor, de mi madre, seguro ya viene la policía a…

-Jerry nos ha dicho que su caída fue desde el segundo piso, no por las escaleras.-

-…¿qué?-

-Según Jerry, calló desde el segundo piso al intentar hacer una acrobacia por el barandal de la escalera. Seguramente confundiste el sonido. De cualquier forma parece que todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

 

Aun impactado por el falso testimonio, miré a Jerry. El bastardo guiñó el ojo. ¿Porqué mentiría? No creo que sea para protegerme, después de todo nos odiamos. 

 

Después de estar casi una hora con él mi madre decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir un rato, así que nos despedimos.

 

-Disculpe señora Brown, ¿cree que podría hablar a solas con Tom un momento?- Preguntó Jerry desde su camilla equipada. Mi primer impulso fue irme, no quería correr el riesgo de que me hiciera enojar y arruinara mi momentánea paz mental, pero luego recordé que quería saber porqué le había mentido al doctor. 

 

Mi madre por supuesto accedió y se retiró discretamente, dejándonos solos a quienes hace apenas un día trataban de matarse al pie de las escaleras.

 

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Crucé los brazos y comencé a caminar en torno a su camilla. Me detuve hasta quedar enfrente de él.

-¿Porqué?- Pregunté

-¿Por qué qué?- 

-No te hagas el tonto. ¿Porqué no le dijiste que fui yo el que te empujó por las escaleras? ¿Porqué no le dijiste que casi te mato? ¡¿Qué estás intentando probar?! .- Exclamé sacudiendo su camilla, provocando que su pierna fracturada se moviera también.

-¡Hey, no hagas eso que me duele!- 

 

Respiré profundo y sin mirarlo a los ojos pregunté de nuevo.

 

\- Dime porqué

-Porque si te arrestan no voy a tener a nadie a quien molestar- Yo me giré dispuesto a confrontarlo, pero entonces vi que me sonreía y no de la usual forma pícara. Era una sonrisa honesta.

Por primera vez, no supe que responderle.

-Ya debo irme. Por tu culpa no he tenido tiempo de hacer mi tarea-

-Deberías hacer la mía ya que estás en eso.-

-¡Claro que no!-

 

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero antes de irme quise hacer una última observación.

 

-Por cierto… eso de los malabares en el barandal de la escalera es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿No pudiste inventar algo más creíble?

 

-Discúlpame, la próxima vez que intente cubrirte por intento de homicidio inventaré algo más conveniente, ¡gata neurótica!

 

-Descansa, rata estúpida.

 

Los dos nos quedamos mirando con un semblante fruncido, pero para nuestro horror, poco a poco se fue deformado hasta transformarse en risa. 

Y allí estábamos yo y Jerry. Dos chicos que no se podían ver ni en pintura, constantemente en conflicto, riendo sin pausa al verse enfrentados a una realidad que era francamente ridícula.

 

Cuando paramos, nos quedamos viendo y en silencio acordamos firmar mentalmente una tregua que ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar mucho.

-Todavía te odio.- Dije

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió.

Finalmente, me marché de la sala y me reuní con mi madre. Esa noche dormí como un tronco.

 

Continuará

 

 


End file.
